First Blade
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This short takes place during Season 9 after Dean takes the Mark and the find the First Blade. Sam starts seeing changing in Dean and is at a lost on how to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is for Astronema2345 who gave me the idea. It's a short story only five chapters. I hope everyone enjoys the read. I do like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The bunker was quiet except for the creaking and soft noises of it settling with the changes in temperature. Sam rolled over in his bed and wiped his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He let his breath out slowly with a sigh as he gathered his thoughts. Things had not been easy for him over the past few months and it was even harder for his brother. He couldn't begin to sort out where things went so wrong for them. He had been ready to die to close the gates of Hell forever, but Dean had stopped him on the last step. He begged Sam not to finish it because it would kill him and he couldn't live with that. Because of Metatron, the angels fell to earth and the trials put him in the hospital on death's door. Dean made a deal with an angel he thought was Ezekiel, who tricked Sam into letting the angel possess him in order to heal both of them, but that didn't turn out like expected.

Sam lost time and memories when the angel took control and it was making him question his sanity. Cas was thrown to earth in human form and was pursued by the angels who wanted to kill him or torture him for information. Charlie was killed by a witch from Oz, but Ezekiel brought her back delaying further the healing process for him and Sam. Dean found out too late that it was not Ezekiel possessing Sam, but an angel named Gadreel. Gadreel was wooed by Metatron to his side and used him to kill Kevin by Sam's hands. Dean sought Crowley's help to expel the angel from Sam's body and the brothers were torn apart when Sam learned the truth about what happened to him. Some things he remembered, but there were blanks in his memory where he would never know what Gadreel had done or who he could have hurt.

Dean swore he would find Gadreel and end his life. He left because Sam could not forgive him for letting an angel possess him which led to him killing Kevin, and because Dean had lied to him once again and he felt he couldn't trust him anymore. He felt his life was not his own and control of it had been taken from him. He felt used, abused and manipulated. Feeling hopeless and out of options, Dean let Crowley manipulate him into taking the Mark of Cain so he would be strong enough to kill Abaddon and Metatron. Dean had no idea the burden he took on when he received the Mark or the consequences for him.

The guilt weighted heavily on Sam because he knew it was because of him that Dean had gone to such extremes measures for revenge. He had treated him so badly after Gadreel was expelled, disowned him even, that Dean withdrew into himself. He had let a canyon grow between them and had kept Dean at arm's length, isolating him and turning his back on him as a brother. Dean was carrying so much guilt and anguish and he had no one to turn to for help. He was going down a road that he might never return from. No one really knew what taking the Mark meant, but he blindly took it anyway. Now he was paying the price of his hasty choice. Ever since Dean had taken the Mark, Sam had begun to notice subtle changes in him. At first he thought he was imaging it, but when he started really looking it slapped him in the face. His brother was changing and not for the better...The Mark was taking his brother away from him. Charlie offered her help in finding the Book of the Damn hoping it would have something in it to take the Mark from Dean. Sam hadn't heard from her in weeks and made a mental note to try and get in touch with her. He was worried about her safety, but Charlie assured him he could take care of herself.

With a deep sigh, Sam pushed himself out of bed and looked at his cell to see it was still early, but knew he wouldn't get any more sleep. He got up and looked around for some clean clothes, hoping a shower would wake him up and get his muddled mind working again. He picked up the clothes and stepped out into the hall to make his way to the bathroom. Sam looked down the hall to his brother's bedroom, not seeing or hearing anything and hung his head with worry and concern for a moment, before stepping into the bathroom to shower.

Sam shed his clothes and stepped under the hot spray, tensioning at first until he adjusted to the temperature. He let the hot, strong spray beat against the knotted muscles of his back until they started loosening up before turning to take the spray in his face. He held his breath as he wiped his eyes and turned back holding his head back soaking his hair. It didn't take him long to shampoo his hair and wash his body before he was toweling himself dry. He dressed and towel dried his long hair before gathering his sleep clothes and dropping them back off in his bedroom. Sam strolled down the hall and paused at his brother's bedroom, laying a hand on the door, but couldn't bring himself to knock. He honestly didn't know what he felt for his brother yet. The distrust still hung heavy in the air for him and with Dean not being himself lately, it was hard to know how to feel. He wasn't sure if Dean was in there or not, and he wasn't sure if he could confront him yet. He knew he needed to talk to Dean and try to make him see that something was happening to him, changing him. With an unhappy look, Sam continued on down the hall toward the kitchen thinking he needed a strong cup of coffee.

 **spn**

Sam faltered in his steps when he saw his brother sitting at the table with a half bottle of whiskey and a glass sitting in front of him. He still had on the clothes from the day before so he wondered if he even went to bed last night. He watched Dean tap a key on his laptop as he studied the screen not bothering to acknowledge Sam's presence. Sam cleared his throat, but he knew Dean knew he was standing there.

"A little early for that isn't it?" Sam asked, trying not to sound condescending as he moved to the coffee machine to start a fresh pot.

"Why don't you mind your on business and help me look for Abaddon." Dean shot back, not bothering to look up from what he was doing. He didn't tell Sam the only way he could numb the pain and block the desires was to over indulge in the strong stuff. He rubbed at the Mark as the desire for blood and violence seemed to grow stronger with each day that passed that he didn't have the First Blade. His body itched to have that surge of power rushing through him once again like the first time he held the First Blade. He had never felt anything like it before and the Mark was calling for the Blade, wanting to be reunited. At times Dean thought the Mark was hurting him because it wanted him to have the Blade. It was rightfully his now and if he knew where Crowley had stashed it, he would retrieve it and never let it go or be taken away from him.

Sam bristled by the tone in Dean's voice but held his tongue. He pinched his lips together in a tight, thin line and went to the fridge to see what they had for breakfast. He took out the last of the bacon and eggs and sat them by the stove while he searched for a frying pan. It looked like he needed to make a supply run today if they planned on eating the rest of the week.

"Bacon and eggs okay for breakfast? I'll head to the store after we eat, we're getting low on supplies." he asked his brother, looking over at him waiting for him to speak.

"Not hungry." Dean said bluntly.

Sam froze in cracking an egg and stared hard at the back of his head. Never had he seen Dean turn down bacon for any meal. He slowly dropped his hand and let the egg roll across his fingers to stop on the counter a few inches away.

"Damnit Dean! Can't you see what's goin' on?" Sam exploded louder than he meant to as he glared at Dean.

Dean's body stiffened and he slowly stood up and turned to face Sam. His eyes glistened angrily as he drew his full height and faced his brother.

"Wanna explain yourself?" he growled out in an almost feral tone.

Sam was taken aback for a moment but his anger overruled his senses of being afraid. This was not how he wanted to talk to his brother, but he wasn't backing down now. He straightened too and glared back at him tilting his head slightly in defiance.

"You're changing Dean. At first I thought I was imaging things, but it's getting worse. That Mark...It's doing something to you, changing you into something you're not." Sam tried to explain. "It demands blood doesn't it? It wants you to kill."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel fine, actually I feel great!" Dean exclaimed stepping toward him. "I'm seeing things much clearer than I ever have before. I'm stronger, more focused than I've ever been. I know the end game already; I just have to make it happen."

"Dean, you're slipping away from me and I don't know what to do to stop it. The Mark wants you to give in to it and forget your past life. It wants you to completely lose your humanity. I can't lose you Dean; you've got to understand that."

"Didn't think you wanted anything to do with me anymore Sammy." Dean questioned accusingly. "You made yourself pretty clear after Gadreel was expelled. I thought you wanted us to be just business and nothing else. You better be careful or I might get the impression that you cared about me. I don't see anything's changed."

"You tricked me into letting an angel possess me and that got Kevin killed! Yeah, I'm pissed off that you would do that to me after all I'd been through being possessed by Lucifer...How could you be so cruel to me? So selfish..."

"You were dying Sam and there was nothing I could do to help you. I did the only thing I could think of to save you. Guess I was wrong to do that, but right now I don't really care. All I want is to find that bitch Abaddon and end her. I have the means to do that now, so if you're not going to help...Then stay the hell out of my way."

"I can't do this right now..." Sam said throwing up his arms in disgust. He didn't know Dean anymore, not this Dean and it scared him. He looked around and found his jacket and keys before heading for the garage. He needed to get away from his brother so he could think straight. Sam got in the Impala and pulled out of the garage to head into town so he could get the shopping done. He needed to be smart about this. From what he could tell, if Dean didn't have contact with the Blade, then the Mark didn't seem to have as much influence on him. But could he be wrong? He had seen Dean absently rubbing his arm where the Mark was and wincing in pain. He never questioned him about it because he didn't think he would get a straight answer from him. Dean was being more secretive about things and shutting Sam out now and it was getting worse. He just hoped Dean didn't decide to leave the bunker as they continued their search for the Knight of Hell and the Scribe of God.

 **spn**

"Yes my King? You summoned me?" the low level demon asked as he bowed slightly to Crowley who was slumped on his throne.

"I need you to run an errand for me." Crowley said as he looked at the scared demon.

"Anything Sire, what would you have me do?"

"I need you to kidnap Sam Winchester and keep him under wraps until his brother takes care of a little red headed problem for me."

"Sam Winchester? I thought you were helping them sir?"

"I am, but I need a little insurance that things go my way." Crowley said. "Oh and make sure Moose thinks you are working for Abaddon. No use showing my hand unless I have to."

"Yes sire."

"You need to let him get a phone and get a message to his brother. Then stop him and move to another location. Even with the Mark, Dean is not going to let his brother get hurt. He's going to double his efforts on finding her and getting rid of her. And since I have the First Blade he'll be dependent on me." Crowley smirked thinking his plan was foolproof. He would get rid of his rival and have Squirrel right where he wanted him. He pulled his ringing cell from his jacket pocket and smirked. "Well speak of the devil."

"Squirrel, do you have good news for me?"

"Have your demons found out a location on Abaddon yet?" Dean growled.

"They are looking. She's doing a good job at hiding herself I'm afraid."

"Do you have the Blade close so when I need it?"

"Don't worry, it's safe and you'll get the location as soon as it's needed."

"It better be." he accused before hanging up.

"Go, do what I said." Crowley ordered the demon that then scurried from the room.

 **spn**

Sam wandered the grocery store picking up random items and putting it in his cart as he thought about his brother's situation and not shopping. He finally gave up and decided what he had would do for now and headed for the checkout. His mind was not into shopping and figured his might as well call it quits with what he had in the cart. If they needed more, he could always come back later when he was in a better frame of mind. Sam waited his turn in line and then headed out to the Impala. He was sitting the bags in the trunk and turned to get in the car when suddenly everything went black. The Impala stood alone with no one around it as the day moved forward.

 **spn**

The door opened and Castiel came down the steps looking around the bunker before heading for the kitchen. He found Dean at the table studying his laptop.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Trying to locate Abaddon, what else?"

Castiel looked around the room and into the other searching for the other brother.

"Where's Sam?"

"He left. Said something about doing a supply run."

"How long ago?" Castiel asked, concern creeping into his voice.

Dean looked at his watch before replying, "Guess about four hours ago."

"And you didn't think he should be back by now?" Castiel questioned. "Where does he usually go?"

"Cool it, I'll call him." Dean huffed thinking Sam was off pouting somewhere and didn't want to come home. He listened to Sam's cell ring and go to voicemail. "He's not picking up."

"We need to go find him." Castiel demanded. "Something may have happened to him."

"I'm sure he'll show up." he replied not bothering to get up. "He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"I'm going to look for him with or without you."

"Fine!" Dean spat. "Just to prove you wrong I'll go. I'm driving, no arguing." he said getting up from the table and heading for the garage leaving Cas no other choice but to follow him. Dean swore under his breath when he saw Sam had taken his Baby. It wasn't that he really cared about the car, but it was the principle of the matter. They took another of the many vehicles stored in the garage and headed into town in search of Sam. Dean was pissed that Sam's pettiness was taking him away from his search for Abaddon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So guys, the reader I wrote this story for wanted an early post and here it is. I hope you are enjoying this new story and will leave me a review. Huge milestone, I now have over 2.6 millon words posted and hope to write a lot more. NC**

 **Chapter 2**

The car moved slowly down the rows of vehicles at the grocery store searching for the Impala. Castiel was the first to spot the black car parked toward the back of the lot like Dean liked it so no one would ding the sides.

"Over there Dean." Castiel pointed as he leaned forward in his seat searching for the missing Winchester.

Dean saw it too and headed in that direction. He pulled up beside it and parked. They got out and walked over to the Impala finding it empty. Dean pulled out his spare key and opened the trunk to find bags of groceries still sitting in it. Castiel walked back around the car and noticed something on the ground near the driver's door. He bent down and pinched a small amount of yellow powder between two fingers and brought it to his nose. Sulfur, demons had been here.

"Sam's been taken by demons." Castiel stated madly, wiping his hands as he stood back up and looked around.

"Why would they take Sam? Crowley is helping us and has called off his demons. He wants that red headed bitch dead as much as we do."

"Maybe the ones in league with Abaddon took him. I'm sure she knows you're looking for her and with you having the Mark makes you dangerous to her. Maybe she's going to use Sam as leverage against you."

"I will take her out even if she has Sam; that's not going to stop me." Dean growled tossing keys to Castiel. "You drive the other car; I'm taking my Baby back to the bunker."

"What about Sam?" Cas asked in frustration. He couldn't believe that Dean had no concerns for his brother's safety even with the Mark. His suspicions were coming true that the Mark had a stronger hold on Dean than he first expected. This was not good news, but first he had to find Sam even if Dean felt no need to.

"Well if I find Abaddon, I'll find Sam. I'd say that a win/win." he said getting in and closing the driver's door, no feelings of concern or worry over Sam being missing or possibly being taken by demons at all.

Castiel watched him drive away as a sadness washed over him. He couldn't believe Dean had no more concern for his brother than that. He didn't seem to care that he was missing or who had him or why. He knew it was the Mark taking him over and he was concerned it would destroy him before they could find a way to get it off. He got in the other car and headed back to the bunker hoping to talk some sense into the eldest Winchester.

 **spn**

Sam rolled his head as he moaned softly and tried to wake up. He squinted as he pried his eyes open and blinked rapidly trying to clear his blurred vision. He jerked his hands to find they were tied to the arms of a chair. He grunted and pulled harder trying to loosen his bindings but only managed to rub his wrists raw. He stopped struggling and surveyed the room looking for anything that might help him escape, but it was pretty bare. There was a twin bed against one wall and the chair he was sitting in and that was it other than the dust bunnies that hid in the corners and under the bed. He had no idea who took him or why. The room was small and looked like a bedroom to him. He quickly looked toward the door when sounds of a key being turned got his attention.

"So you're awake." a middle aged man said when he saw Sam glaring at him.

"Who are you?" Sam spat defiantly as he jerked again on his bindings.

"Doesn't matter." he said as his eyes turned black.

"You're a demon. Where am I? Why did you take me?" he demanded. "Are you working for Crowley? You know he's helping us right?"

"Boss said she wanted insurance if your brother came for her, her wild card."

"Abaddon had you kidnap me?" Sam laughed harshly. "She's got a big surprise coming; it won't stop my brother from coming after her and killing her. He doesn't care about what happens to me."

"Doesn't matter, I have my orders." the demon told Sam before quickly leaving afraid of giving anything away that he wasn't actually working for Abaddon.

"How 'bout some water?" Sam called after him as he shut the door. He grunted in disgust and moved his leg enough to see they didn't take the small knife he had tucked in his boot. He wiggled and worked the leg and hand trying to get to it but couldn't reach it. His only option was if they untied him maybe he could sneak the blade and get loose. He slumped in the chair and waited for someone to come back.

It was nearly an hour later before a different man, he figured was a demon too, came back with a bottle of water and sandwich. He never spoke to Sam as he untied his hands and handcuffed one of them to the arm of the chair. Sam waited and watched until he was gone and quickly slipped the knife from his boot and slid it into the pocket of his jeans within easy reach. He opened the water and gulped down several swallows to quench his thirst and get rid of the foul taste in his mouth. The cellophane wrapped sandwich didn't look that appealing, but he knew he needed to keep his strength up and tore open the wrapper. He smelled it first before taking a tentative bite, chewing slowly as he wrinkled his nose in distaste. He ate several more bites before sipping more water to wash it down. He finished up the stale sandwich and took a few more sips of water, saving some for later since he didn't know if he would be getting more.

 **spn**

Several hours later Sam moved around in the chair feeling the need to pee. He looked toward the door and willed someone to come in but it didn't work.

"Hello!" Sam yelled hoping to get someone's attention. "Anyone out there?" he called again. Sam gripped the arms of the chair and bounced it toward the door where he was close enough to bang on it. He waited and heard footsteps coming his way. He bounced the chair back enough for the door to be opened.

"What is it?"

"I need to use the bathroom." Sam said.

"Don't try anything." the demon demanded as he un-cuffed Sam from the chair and cuffed his hands in front of him. He reached down and untied his legs before stepping back and waiting for Sam to stand.

It took Sam a couple of minutes to get his legs to support him as he grabbed the wall for support. Once he got his legs to cooperate, the demon pushed him out into a hall and across to another door that led to the bathroom.

"I don't need any help." Sam told him closing the door in his face. He leaned back against the door and checked out the bathroom. It didn't have a window so there was no way of getting out but back through the door. Sam used the bathroom, washed his hands and opened the door to find the demon waiting on him. He was hustled back into the bedroom and pushed on the twin bed this time. The demon cuffed one end of the handcuffs to the bed frame and tossed a blanket at Sam before leaving. Sam frowned wondering why he was getting treated this way instead of thrown in some hell hole. This didn't seem like the actions a Knight of Hell demon would allow a prisoner, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just going to be bait to lure Dean out so she could take him down and then she would kill him too. There was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't supposed to make it out of this alive. He didn't know how she would react when Dean showed no interest in him. So many unanswered questions bounced around in his head. He wondered if Dean even missed him or would look for him. His one hope was Cas. He knew Cas would want to look for him, but didn't think Dean would help.

 **spn**

"We have to find Sam." Cas told Dean as he sorted through the food deciding what to keep and what to throw away since it had been in the trunk not refrigerated.

"I've got calls in to Crowley to see if he's found any traces of Abaddon or her followers."

"This is your brother Dean; don't you care what happens to him?"

"Why should I? We're not family anymore; it's strictly business between us." Dean spat out, anger lacing his words. "He made that perfectly clear, so why should I bother with what happens to him? That's the way he wanted it between us, only a professional relationship."

"This isn't like you Dean. You went to hell to bring Sam back, made a deal with Death for his soul, stopped him from closing the gates of Hell so he wouldn't die, and let an angel possess him to save him and now you don't care what happens to him?" Cas asked him.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm tired of saving his ungrateful ass. He doesn't appreciate it, he doesn't want it, so he's on his own just like he wants to be. I'm only here because it's convenient, nothing more."

"Sam's your brother Dean..."

"No Cas, you're wrong. I'm not his brother anymore." Dean stated pulling a beer from the fridge and walking away.

Cas stood there for a moment frustrated with Dean and not sure what to do. He needed to find Sam before something happened to him and then both of them could deal with Dean and the Mark. Even though Cas didn't like it or want to do it, the only other person he thought might help was Crowley. He turned to leave but took one last look at Dean who had gone back to his laptop to search for any signs of Abaddon.

 **spn**

An hour had past since Sam was put to bed. He sat up and pulled on the handcuff for a moment seeing he couldn't break it loose. He started looking around the room for something small and sharp that he could use to pick the lock. After scouring the floor, walls and bed, he finally saw the head of a nail sticking up in the trim. He pulled his knife out and moved the bed far enough where he could dig it out. He worked on it relentlessly, making his fingers bleed, until finally getting the blunt end of the knife under it to pry it out. Once he was able to extract it, Sam went to work picking the handcuff and freeing his hand. He sat there for a moment rubbing his wrist trying to decide what to do now. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud noises outside the room before the door was suddenly thrown open and one of the previous demons rushed in.

"We need to go." the demon rushed, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling out his cell phone to make a call.

Sam tried to pull away from the demon when two other men stormed in knocking both of them to the floor. He quickly grabbed the cell from the demon's hand and punched in a familiar cell number hiding it from the intruders. Before he could figure out what was going on, the demon on the floor was killed with an angel blade, but he was sure that these new guys were not angels. It was confirmed a few moments later when he saw their eyes turn black. He backed away from them as he slipped the cell into his jeans back pocket and made ready to defend himself.

 **spn**

In the bunker, Dean looked at his cell and the unfamiliar number coming up. He started not to answer it, but decided maybe he should see who it was. "Hello." he said and stopped what he was doing as he listened to the conversation from the other end.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Sam yelled scrambling backwards as he kept a firm grip on the cell.

"Abaddon wants to see you." the largest of the men said as they bore down on him.

"Why did you kill him? I though he worked for Abaddon." Sam questioned as he stepped back with his back against the wall.

"Afraid not, he chose the wrong side for this war and if you're not with the Queen, well then you're not needed."

"Let's go, the Queen doesn't like to be kept waiting." the other sneered as they moved toward Sam.

"No!" Sam yelled trying to fight them off only to be clubbed by one of them and drug roughly from the room. They took him outside and threw him into the trunk of a car before driving away.

Dean's only concern was he just might be able to find Abaddon if he could track this cell number. It didn't bother him that Sam was in the hands of demons, only that he could lead him to her. He quickly found the tracking program that Sam had installed on the laptop and entered the cell number. Once it found the target and showed movement, he transferred the information to his cell so he could be mobile and follow it. Dean headed for the garage and the Impala, quickly backing her out and stomping on the gas once he was clear, throwing gravel and dirt behind him as the tires spun before getting traction. He estimated the time it would take him to get close to the blinking blip and hoped Sam was smart enough to conceal the cell phone so he could track him.

 **spn**

Castiel stomped down the hall toward Crowley's throne room to confront him about Sam. He tossed a demon aside and stormed through the doors to find him sitting on his throne looking through some papers.

"Feathers, what do I owe this rude interruption?" Crowley asked glancing up at Castiel.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel demanded.

"Why should I know where Moose is? Is something wrong?"

"Don't act so innocent Crowley. Demons took him."

"And you think because I'm a demon I would know something about it?" he asked innocently.

"I thought you kept tabs on all your demons. Have they all turned against you?"

"Why isn't Squirrel doing this?" Crowley asked seeing an uneasy look pass across Castiel's face. He looked down when his cell began to ring and dug it out of his jacket. "Speak of devil...In a way...Squirrel..."

"I need the Blade now Crowley. I know how to find Abaddon." Dean demanded.

"What no hello...How are you? How's your day going?" Crowley fended hurt feelings as he looked at Cas with humor.

"The Blade Crowley, I won't ask again!" Dean hissed in a menacing voice.

"Fine! I'll tell your BFF angel where to find it and he can bring it to you since he's standing in front of me." Crowley sighed.

"Tell him I'll text my location and to get here fast." Dean instructed before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked.

"Seems like Squirrel has found Abaddon and needs the Blade." Crowley stated. "I'll tell you where it is and you can hand deliver it to him."

"Tell me." Cas said stepping threateningly toward him.

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled you can find the Blade..." Crowley started explaining the location where he had hidden the Blade and for him to take it to Dean. He wanted Abaddon gone before she wrecked Hell completely. He had too many demons on the fence on who they were loyal to and he wanted to prove he was better than Abaddon and should have their allegiance. Once she was gone, he would devise a plan to get the Blade from Dean to keep him from getting any ideas about killing him too. He valued his life too much to not cover all his bases. He figured if he had the Blade, he would have control of Dean, but he didn't know how far gone Dean was already and once he got the Blade back...There would be no taking it away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Impala ate up the highway as Dean pushed her as hard as he dared. He kept glancing at his cell and saw that the blip was still moving and was actually heading closer to him. This was his first real lead on Abaddon and he hoped it would be the one that led him to her so he could end her. He sent Cas a text to let him know what direction he was heading so he could follow and bring him the Blade. Just thinking of it made his arm throb and ache as he absently rubbed the raised indention on his arm, trying to appease it.

The only way to describe what he was feeling was the Mark needed to be fed and the only way to do that was to shed blood with the Blade. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as his entire body tensed and he huffed out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It was as if the Mark knew the Blade was coming and was anxious for the joining. Dean finally loosened his grip when he felt the strain on his finger and worked on slowing down his breathing. He had to keep control, he knew only one of them was walking away from this fight and he was going to be sure that it was him. Abaddon may think she was all powerful, but he knew with the Blade she was no match for him. If Cain could kill all the other Knights of Hell, then he was sure he could take this last one down with no problem. He looked to his phone when it beeped that he had a text and smiled with satisfaction when he saw Castiel had the Blade and was heading his way. It irked him that the angel was being allowed to touch it, but he didn't have a choice if he wanted to gain possession of the Blade. Once he did have it in his hand...It would be his and he was never giving it up to anyone again.

 **spn**

Sam didn't know how long he had been out as he came too, feeling the motion of a car and realized he was in the trunk. He tried to shift around but the space was cramped. After at little twisting and contorting of his body, Sam was able to pull the cell from his jean pocket and saw the call had been cut off. He fumbled with it and dialed the number again waiting for Dean to answer. He listened to it ring several times before a gruff voice answered it.

"H'llo." Dean growled.

"Dean! Abaddon's demons kidnapped me from some other demons and they're taking me to her." Sam rushed out in one breath.

"I got that, I'm tracking the cell right now. Let them take you to her. I'm near and I'm coming for her."

"I'm in the trunk of some car and the cell is starting to die." he said glancing at the bars. It didn't get past him that Dean didn't seem to have any concern for his wellbeing and didn't even ask if he was okay.

"Hang up to conserve power, but leave it on. If you're being taken to her I'll be able to find her. Don't let them find the cell." Dean ordered cutting the call off before Sam could say anything else. He didn't have that primal need to protect his brother weighting him down and he felt lightened by it. Nothing that meant anything to him before had that same meaning now. Not even the piece of metal he was driving brought up feelings of comfort or safety or home to him now. He knew what he needed and it was almost in his grasp just waiting to bring out what had been kept dominant for so long inside of him. He could finally be free of all this guilt and grief and heavy weight and all that kept him floundering in that sea of self-doubt and responsibility and regret and misgivings. He would be free and god help anyone who got in his way.

Sam looked at the phone and huffed in annoyance that Dean didn't seemed concerned that he was in the hands of demons and being taken god knows where with no idea what his fate might be. He couldn't help but feel a small seed of doubt in the back of his mind that somehow his brother could be involved with his disappearance in hopes to get to Abaddon. He shook his head of those thoughts deciding Dean wasn't that far gone yet. He wiggled around and pulled his leg up to store the cell inside his sock, pushing it as far down as he could into his boot hoping they wouldn't search him when he got to where ever they were taking him. He tried to feel around in the trunk for something to use as a weapon, but only found a couple of rags and empty plastic bags. He felt for an emergency trunk release, but found it was disabled and wouldn't open it. Grunting in disgust, Sam tried to get comfortable and hoped Dean would find him soon. He tried to work on a plan of getting the Blade away from Dean once it had served its purpose, hoping he would consent to it, but was beginning to think it might not be that easy.

 **spn**

The time pasted by slowly as Sam listened to the change in the sound the tires were making on the road. He could tell they were on a different kind of road and the speed had dropped some too. He could still hear vehicles and semis going by as they buffed the car making it shake. He didn't know how long they had been driving and hoped they got to where they were going soon. His lanky body was starting to cramp and ache from the small space. He thought even a cold, dark basement would be better than this. All he wanted to do was be able to stretch his body and give it some relief.

It seem liked hours had past before he felt the car slowing down and the road got bumpy and he could hear gravel being thrown up on the undercarriage below him. He stiffened and let his senses try to tell him what was going on. It wasn't long before the car had moved onto a smoother road or parking lot because it slowed down more until it stopped. Sam stilled himself, but knew he couldn't fight them right now, they had the advantage, but if given the chance he would try to escape. He could hear noises outside and suddenly the car rolled forward and stopped again. His best guess was they moved the car inside a garage or building to hide it. He heard the car door slam and the trunk was opened letting in dim lighting. Sam raised his arms to protect himself, but was jerked roughly out of the trunk and let fall to the hard, cold floor.

He lay there, wincing and groaning softly as he tried to straighten out his body and get the numbness out of his legs.

"Get up." the largest demon ordered as he grabbed the back of Sam's jacket to jerk him from the floor.

"I'm trying." Sam hissed grabbing the car for support so he wouldn't fall again.

The demons grabbed an arm each and steered him deeper into the building until they were at the back where a flight of steps led downward to the basement. Sam was drug down the steps and could barely keep his feet under him until they reached the bottom. One demon flipped on a switch and bare bulbs lit up a hallway that had doors on both sides. Before Sam knew what was happening, he was pushed down the hall and through an open door that was locked behind him. Sam only got a glimpse of the room before the lights went out and he was plunged into darkness. He fumbled and inched toward the wall to guide him deeper into the room and to a cot that was against the back wall. Sam swore when he hit his shin on the metal frame of the bed before dropping onto it. He sat there a moment trying to catch his breath and come to terms with what had happened to him. He took the cell from his sock and looked at it seeing it was almost out of power. He really didn't think it mattered because he didn't think the signal would get through these thick walls and ceiling. He hoped Dean would be able to track it to this building at least. With nothing else to do, Sam stretched out on the bed and let his body relax a little as he tensed and released his muscles trying to work the aches out. It didn't help that it was damp and musty smelling in the room since it didn't have any ventilation.

 **spn**

Dena watched the blip on his cell continue to move and slow down, then speed up only to slow again. He growled in anger when a few minutes later it suddenly disappeared off the screen. He pulled the car over and fiddled with the cell, cussing loudly when it didn't come back up. Either the cell had died or they had found it and destroyed it. He noted the last location and checked to see how much longer it would take to get there before sending a text to Cas to meet him there. He signaled to get back on the highway and picked up speed as he headed for the location.

Even without knowing where Cas was with the First Blade, Dean suddenly felt something like an electrical charge run through his body and knew it had to be coming closer to him. His senses were on hyper drive and an itch was beginning to develop in a corner of his mind. He knew automatically that the only way it would go away was to have the Blade in his hand once again. He could already anticipate the surge of energy that would run through him making him feel invincible...And whole. Dean was realizing now that for him to be whole he needed the First Blade.

 **spn**

Sam was startled awake by the light coming on in his cell and wiped sleep from his eyes as the cell door was opened and three demons stepped in making the room seem that much smaller.

"Let's go." one of them growled at Sam.

"Go where?" Sam demanded standing up and backing up against the wall.

"The Queen wants to see you." one replied. "We can do this the easy way...Or, the hard way."

Sam knew there wasn't anyway he could beat all three demons and didn't see a reason to get hurt right now. He needed to save himself for when he saw an opening to possibly get away. Two of the demons grabbed his arms and drug him from the cell. They hustled him up the stairs and down a hall and into an empty room. Sam was shoved into a chair and held there by the demons. All eyes turned toward the door as footsteps could be heard slowly coming down the hall.

Abaddon paused in the doorway for a moment taking in the room before stepping in to stare at the hunter in disgust as an evil smile spread across her face.

"Well if it isn't a Winchester." she cooed stepping closer to Sam and running a finger across his cheek. "You and your brother are quickly becoming a thorn in my side."

Sam stared boldly at her but didn't say anything in return as he jerked his head away from her. He jutted his chin out and clenched his jaw hard as he breathed hard waiting for her to continue.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to snatch you from Crowley's demons so I'd have some leverage against your brother."

Sam's laughter was harsh as he glared at Abaddon. "You're in for a big surprise bitch, my brother doesn't care if I live or die. You don't have any leverage." he sneered. "You having me won't stop him from coming for you."

"Where is your brother anyway?" she questioned.

"I don't know and if I did I wouldn't tell you." he spat through clenched teeth.

Abaddon's eyes changed to black in anger as she raised her hand causing Sam to wince in pain as it became difficult to breath and sharp stabbing streaks of pain shot through his body. Sam began to struggle as the demons held him in place. He strained and gasped trying so hard to pull air into his lungs to no avail. Finally Abaddon released him and watched Sam collapse back into the chair struggling to pull in a much needed breathe.

"I'll be in my office." she noted turning on her heels to leave.

"What do we do with him?"

"Have some fun...But, don't kill him, he still may come in handy." she said over her shoulder giving Sam a smug look.

 **spn**

Sam barely had time to catch his breath before he was backhanded across the face and punched in the stomach several times. He slumped between the two demons holding him feeling pain cascade through his body from the blows. A door started opening in Sam's mind but stopped after only a crack. It had not been opened in a long time and Sam's mind was finding it hard to make it continue opening. He knew what lay behind the door was his only hope in saving himself and helping his brother. The demon grinned evilly as he grabbed a hand full of hair and jerked Sam's head back so he could look into his eyes. He drew back a meaty fist to punch Sam in the face wanting to make him bleed more.

Even with the onslaught on him, Sam's brain was spinning out of control and he knew what he needed. Before the demon could throw another punch, Sam jerked his head to the side and latched down on his arm biting and grinding hard enough to break the skin and quickly suck the demon's blood into his mouth. As soon as the warm, coppery, salty taste hit his taste buds, adrenaline sped through his veins sending charges of energy throughout his body. The demon screamed in rage as he tried to dislodge Sam from his arm. In seconds of tasting the blood, the door in his mind flew open and let out the trapped powers that had been behind it for so long. Sam let the demon's arm go and grinned up at him with blood covered teeth as the two demons holding him suddenly fell to the floor dead. He snapped his fingers and the third demon gurgled and gagged as he dropped to his knees and fell forward dead too. Sam knew that he didn't need the demon blood to use his powers; he just needed a boost with the blood to awaken them. He had never told Dean that his powers were still there, feeling it was one less thing for him to worry about. He had learned how to contain them and lock them away hoping to never use them again, but that wasn't the case. He drew himself to his full height and drew in a deep breath feeling the surge race through his body, making him come alive. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed this feeling the power gave him. He cocked his head when he sensed a presence nearby and knew he needed to find it.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala off to the side of the road and killed the engine as he looked around at the surrounding area. The signal was lost around here so Abaddon, he hoped, was here too. He looked at his cell and quickly typed a message to Castiel wanting to see what was taking him so long. He waited impatiently for a reply as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel willing him to drive faster. When his cell chirped, Dean brought up the text and scanned it, reading Cas was fifteen minutes out and would try to hurry. His body was starting to twitch and his muscles were tensioning with the knowledge that it would soon be here. He would have back what was his and he could take out the last Knight of Hell. Getting more impatient, Dean got out of the car and paced around it watching the road for signs of a car. He walked around looking at the buildings that sat down the road trying to decide which one they should check first. He ducked back behind a side building when movement at another building caught his eye. He watched the guy look around outside before slipping back into the side entrance. Dean knew he was a demon and smiled with satisfaction that the Mark was soon going to get what it wanted. Soft sounds of a car engine grabbed his attention and a pull had him walking back toward the Impala. The car grew closer and he could feel it now; it was coming toward him. It was getting close enough for him to make out the angel driving and watched intently until he pulled the car over and stopped. His hands opened and closed into fists as his gaze intensified with the need, the pull, the desire to possess it. If he didn't have his sights set on a higher target, he just might have done a little practice on the use to be angel to get his blood pumping, but he was too close to his goal to stop for that. He saw Cas hesitate before getting out of the car hoping he wasn't stupid enough to try and keep what was his from him.

* * *

 **A/N: So the Blade and the Mark are going to be reunited and the bloodshed will begin. Did Sam make the right decision to invoke his powers again? Hope you are enjoying this short. I do like reviews. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The journey is almost over, only one more chapter unless I come up with an idea and add another. Thank you for the support for this story and hope you are enjoying it. I do love reviews, if you can leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Cas saw Dean waiting by the Impala and pulled in behind it and stopped. He looked at the man who was like a brother to him and then down at the seat beside him to the First Blade. It went against everything he knew and believed in to be giving the Blade to Dean knowing how dangerous a weapon it was, but they had to stop Abaddon and save Sam. He knew since his grace was gone and he was human, he wouldn't be much good in a battle, but maybe he could help rescue Sam. With a heavy heart, Cas picked up the Blade and got out of the car and walked slowly toward Dean. He sensed the tension wafting off Dean and stopped just out of his reach with the Blade hidden in the folds of his trench coat.

"I know you have it." Dean stated, staring hard at Cas for a moment and letting his eyes fall to the hand that held the Blade.

"Dean, you don't know what will happen to you if you take the Blade again. Are you sure about this, there could be no coming back from it." Cas told him, wanting to express his concerns.

"It's mine and a means to an end." Dean replied holding out his hand for the Blade. "I'll look for Abaddon and take out **anyone** in my way."

"What about Sam? If she has him he could be hurt." Cas complained.

"You can look for him, he's really not my concern, just stay out of my way." he said pulling the Blade from him and gripping it tightly letting its surge of power cascade through him. He felt the Mark throb almost with his heartbeat as he closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was complete now and totally in control. "Here, take this." Dean said holding out a sawed off shot gun.

"I'm not sure how to use that." Cas said looking at the gun in Dean's hand.

"Just point an' pull the trigger. With a shot gun you don't have to be accurate. Be careful it's loaded. Won't kill a demon, but it'll slow'em down."

Cas accepted the gun and extra shells from Dean feeling the weight in his hands and quickly followed after him as he headed to the building where he had seen the man. They made their way to the building and went around it looking for another way in. Dean found a door and quickly picked the lock allowing them to get inside. After being sure there were no guards, Dean led them deeper into the structure. He saw the man from outside standing at the end of the hall and silently snuck up behind him, clasping a hand over his mouth as he drove the Blade into him. Dean let the body drop at his feet and looked at the blood coated Blade feeling it call for more. He went down the hall and Cas went the other way to look for Sam. Dean glanced into each room he passed, pausing for a moment when he felt her nearby. Gripping the Blade tightly, he carefully made his way toward the last room pausing in the doorway to look in. The room looked lived in, not like the rest of the building.

"Are you going to come in or lurk out there?" a female voice called to him.

Dean stiffened for a moment and then stepped into the room looking to where the voice came from. He saw Abaddon leaning against a desk waiting on him.

"Dean Winchester in the flesh." she spoke boldly. "I can't believe you came to me and I didn't have to hunt you down. Do you really think a mere human is going to stop me?"

"I'm not as helpless as you think bitch." Dean sneered as he stepped into the room to confront her. They sized each other up, neither making a move on the other.

"What if I told you I have your brother and with a snap of my fingers I can end his life?" she questioned.

"Don't really care, I didn't come for him. I came for you." he replied not taking his eyes off her.

Abaddon frowned for a moment, surprised by his statement and pushed away from the desk to stand tall.

Dean began to move toward her when suddenly she threw out her hand sending him stumbling backwards to collide with the wall. He lost grip on the Blade and it skidded across the floor away from him. Before he could gain his footing, Dean felt his body being pulled up the wall. Abaddon laughed at him as she held it there and began to torture him. He grimaced in pain as it felt like his insides were being torn apart. Not holding the Blade weakened him and Dean fought hard giving himself over to the Mark and the power it gave him. He concentrated on the Blade willing it to come to him. He groaned in pain but didn't give up knowing the Mark would come through for him. The Blade wavered slightly and moved an inch toward him. He didn't see Abaddon frown and a look of fear cross her face as she saw the Blade move toward its master as she tried desperately to stop him.

 **spn**

Neither of them saw or heard Sam and Cas come into the room. Sam saw his brother in danger and quickly raised his arms and balled his hands into fists as he threw his powers at Abaddon trying to latch onto the demon within her. He concentrated all his energy, feeling the pain building in his head but not letting up even as blood began to run from his nose. Abaddon cried out from the onslaught and glared to the side to see Sam attacking her. The distraction was enough for Dean to pull the Blade to him and into his hand. This gave him the extra energy he needed and pushed himself from the wall and began to walk slowly toward Abaddon fighting her powers that held him. It felt like he was trying to move through thick, heavy syrup as he forced each and every step. Abaddon threw her hand at Sam and sent him crashing into the wall behind him. She turned back to Dean and tried to stop his advances. Cas ran to Sam's side and knelt down beside him to see if he was injured.

Dean growled with primal rage as he drew nearer to Abaddon seeing her stare in shock at him as he seemed almost immune to her powers. As Cas and Sam gazed at the two, Dean forcefully drove the Blade deep into her stomach making her cry out in pain. She became alive with bolts of energy coursing through her body destroying her very being. He grabbed her arm and jerked the Blade out only to stab it into her again and again sending gouts of blood out around them. He let her dead body drop to the floor and knelt beside it to continue his slaughter. Dean was splattered in blood, but he couldn't seem to stop. The Mark was in complete control now and the more blood that coated the Blade the stronger it became and the more it wanted. He was lost in the kill and didn't acknowledge the others in the room.

"Dean!" Sam called to him as he let Cas help him to his brother. "Dean!"

"Dean stop!" Cas yelled at him, trying to break the Mark's hold on him. "She's dead..." Cas told him as he started to reach out, barely getting a grip of his arm.

Without warning, Dean's rage continued as he growled out and swung the Blade at Castiel slicing deep into his arm, but he wasn't able to complete his swing because a strong hand latched onto his arm just below his elbow and firmly over the Mark, stopping his forward motion that would have almost cut Cas in to and more than likely ended his life. The blood lust was still pounding in his ears as the Mark called for more, that it wasn't appeased yet, it needed him to paint the world red with the blood of his victims.

"Stop! Stop now!" Sam demanded in a harsh tone as he used his powers to stop Dean. Sam could feel the heat of the Mark under his hand, even through Dean's clothes. It seemed to throb against his fingers as if it had a life of its own. He stared deep into eyes he didn't know anymore as his tightened his grip and held Dean in place and tried to use his powers to pull the power of the Mark out of Dean. He didn't know if it would work, but anything was worth a shot even if it meant he would have to absorb the powers from the Mark himself. He felt a strange sensation and he thought it might be working, maybe he could take it on or at least lesson Dean's burden. "Enough Dean! Enough..." Sam begged trying to bring his brother back from the edge before he lost him forever.

"Let!...Go!..." Dean hissed through clenched teeth as he fought against Sam, glancing down at Sam's hand on his arm. It seemed to make him angrier that Sam dared stop him from what he needed to do. Suddenly, he felt a tugging within him and looked up with a frown at Sam.

"Drop the blade Dean." Sam said sternly, not taking his eyes from Dean's face. "Please Dean, I can't lose you again. Don't let it take you from me." he said softer and pleadingly. He looked for some sign of recognition in Dean's eyes in hopes that he could break through to him. He knew if the Mark gained complete control over him, then he was lost to him and he couldn't let that happen.

With a sudden surge of power and an animal like yell, Dean broke his brother's grip, making Sam stumble back slightly and stepped back from him the Blade raised ready to strike out at him. Dean was breathing hard as he looked at his brother's frightened face and it was all he could do to not attack him too, even though the Mark called for it. A tiny voice inside his head stopped him from striking Sam. He kept a firm grasp on the Blade as he looked at his brother long and hard. " **Don't ever** try that again or I won't be as forgiving." he stated in a voice Sam didn't recognize, before walking around him and leaving them alone in the room. Their safety or wellbeing was of no concern to him, he didn't need to worry about them any longer and if they wanted to live...They had better stay the hell out of his way, especially his brother. The next time he wouldn't stop.

 **spn**

Sam's shoulders slumped forward from stress and exhaustion, but he turned to Castiel to see how badly he was hurt. He was clutching his wounded arm tightly to his chest as he watched the interaction between the brothers. Sam wiped a sleeve across his mouth trying to clean what blood he could from his face. Blood still trickled from his nose, but it was slowing down. He tried not to think of the pounding in his head that made it feel like it was about to explode. Years had passed since he had used his powers and he had forgotten the after effects he had to endure.

"Let me see Cas." he said quietly moving closer so he could see his bloodied arm.

"I don't think it's too bad. I'm not sure, but it does hurt." Cas said not knowing how the brothers dealt so easily with their injures without complaints. Being human was extremely hard when you were used to being an angel and able to heal yourself.

"You need some stitches to close it up and yeah it's bad. C'mon let's get back to the bunker and take care of it." he said using his bandana to tie tightly around Cas's arm until he could treat him. The Blade had cut deep into the lower part of his arm and would of been much worse had Sam not intervened.

"What about Dean?" Cas asked seeing a deep sadness pass over Sam's face before he hid it from world.

"I don't know." Sam mumbled sadly steering Cas from the room, but glancing back at the mutilated body lying on the floor not believing what his brother did to it. Yes, she was evil and their mortal enemy, but Dean went well beyond killing her; he didn't stop there, he continued to batter her, coating himself in her blood. He knew it was what the Mark needed and wanted. It wanted pain, chaos, blood, and total control over the wearer. It wanted the wearer to give in completely to it and let go of who they were and transform into the monster the Mark needed them to be.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked knowing when he found him in the hallway with blood smeared across his face what he had done. He could tell all the blood was not from the split lip Sam had but didn't question him then since they needed to find Dean and help him.

"I'm fine." Sam said bluntly.

"Thank you for stopping Dean."

"It had to be done. That wasn't Dean; it was the power of the Mark controlling him. You know he wouldn't hurt you if he was in his right mind."

"I know that Sam, I hold no ill feelings toward Dean."

They made their way back outside to find the Impala gone. Cas gave Sam his keys so he could drive them back to the bunker. Sam opened the driver's door and spotted a half bottle of water lying on the seat. He picked it up and uncapped it to take a gulp and swishing it around in his mouth to try and get rid of the foul taste that coated his mouth and throat. He repeated the process spitting the reddish tinted water to the side. After a couple of sips of the remaining water, Sam dropped into the seat and started the car. Cas could tell the Sam was worried about his brother but didn't think he wanted to talk about it right now. Sam got his bearings before heading to the bunker hoping his brother would be there, but not sure what they would find if he he felt when he tried to pull some of the Mark's influence from him was barely Dean now. He could feel him slipping farther away from him and this scared the crap out of him. If the Mark took full control, he would have to stop Dean from hurting others, even if it meant killing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We have come to the end of our journey my dear readers. Astronema2345 I hope you enjoyed the story. T **hank you to all who have taken the ride with me. I hope I have entertained you with my writing and you will check out some of my other stories. Be looking for a new story very soon. Your reviews are appreciated. Until next time. NC****

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Dean pulled into the bunker and parked the Impala. He had no regrets or concerns for leaving Sam and Cas back there. For that matter, he didn't feel anything toward either one of them and wouldn't be as generous next time if they provoked. The first part of his mission was done; the demon bitch was dead, now he could move on to the other target, Metatron. Once he ended him, hell he might just head down to hell and clean it up starting with their king. Dean smirked to himself picturing Crowley's face if he walked into the throne room with the Blade. He got out of the car and headed into the bunker to clean up. He went to the bathroom and first washed the Blade, thinking it seemed kind of simple and crude to be such a powerful killing weapon. Dean watched the blood wash off the sides of it and swirl quickly down the drain. After drying it, he went across the hall to his bedroom and lovingly hid the Blade under his pillow. As long as it was near, he was fine, that itch had been scratched and the yearning and pain was gone for now at least. As long as he had the Blade, he could keep the Mark appeased.

Dean found clean clothes and headed back to the bathroom to wash the blood away, though he hated to do it, but knew he couldn't go out looking like this. He striped the soiled clothes off and turned the water on much hotter than he usually did and stepped under the strong spray relishing the feel. He stood under the onslaught of steaming water, letting it cleanse his body as he leaned against the wall and focused on taking control for now. He could feel the struggle going on inside of him with what was left of his humanity and the Mark. Dean slammed a fist into the wall as he pushed the Mark down trying to appease it until he needed its influence again. He thought of the Blade lying safely under his pillow and knew now that he had it, no one would be taking it from him, no one. His breathing was labored and hard as he let the hot water wash over his face cleansing it of the demon's splattered blood. He wiped his eyes and took the shampoo to wash his hair and then picked up the bar of soap. Dean soaped down his body paying extra care to his hands to rid himself of the blood before rinsing clean. He shut off the water and toweled his body dry before stepping from the shower. After donning his clothes, Dean headed for the main room to celebrate his kill with their best whiskey.

 **spn**

The garage was dark as Sam pulled the car into it but he signed with relief when he saw the Impala parked off to the side. That meant Dean did come back here and maybe he could talk some sense into him now that he had time to calm down. Sam quickly got out of the car and went around helping Cas out. Cas leaned heavily against Sam as they made their way into the bunker and to the main room. He wanted to get Cas stitched up to stop the bleeding so he could rest. He knew with him being human that he couldn't heal himself and would have to heal like a human now. He wasn't used to being thrown around in battle like he was and would need some rest to heal. Sam stopped abruptly when he saw the back of Dean's head sitting at the table. He didn't speak or acknowledge him as he steered Cas on down the hall to a bedroom.

"Stay here and I'll get the first aid kit." Sam told him as he eased him to the bed. He left to get the kit, towels and a basin of warm water so he could tend to him. He paused long enough to brush his teeth and gargle with mouth wash, hoping that would get the remaining taste from his mouth. Cas was sitting in the same place where he had left him. "Take off your coat and shirt so I can get to the wound easier." Sam said as he untied the bandana from his arm.

"Alright." Cas said slipping his good arm out of his trench coat and over the bloody one.

Sam helped him with his jacket and shirt and took a wet towel to wipe the fresh blood away and took a bottle of peroxide to clean the wound. While holding a towel under the laceration, Sam poured peroxide over Cas's arm watching it bubble and foam. He wasn't sure if the Blade had any germs that might cause infection or not, so he wanted to play it safe. He waited a minute before doing it again seeing the bubbling had almost stopped. He patted it dry and got out sutures. Sam held Cas's skin together as he slowly began to stitch the laceration together. He took his time making the stitches neat and small until it was closed and the bleeding had stopped. After wiping away the stray blood, Sam put antibiotic cream on it along with a gauze pad and then wrapped gauze around his arm to protect it.

"All done, why don't you try and get some rest Cas? That fight and getting hurt has probably made you weak." Sam told him as he cleaned up. "You're not used to our way of life and it sucks."

"I do feel rather lightheaded." Cas agreed stretching out on the bed. "I'll just rest for a bit." he continued. "Sam, be careful around your brother. We don't know how much control the Mark has over him." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Sam looked to see Cas was already drifting off and took a blanket to drape over his body before gathering up the used towels, basin and first aid kit to leave. He went to the bathroom to dump the water and leave the first aid kit. After he had gathered up Dean's bloody clothes where he had left them and the used towels, he headed for the laundry room to start a load of laundry. He added his bloody jacket and shirt to the washer and turned on the machine, listening to it begin to fill. He leaned against the washer for a moment preparing himself to face his brother.

 **spn**

Sam walked into the kitchen and busied himself making a pot of coffee as he glanced sideways into the other room at his brother. He could see the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting by his arm and wondered how much he had already consumed. Squaring his shoulders, he headed into the room and stopped at the table, waiting for Dean to acknowledge him. Dean looked over the rim of the glass as he swallowed down another mouth full of whiskey. He could tell by Sam's expression he wanted to say something and waited.

"Are we going to talk about what happened back there?" Sam asked trying to control the raw emotions racing through his mind.

"You got something to say?" Dean asked as he poured more whiskey into his glass. "How many demons did you drain to get juiced back up? Mmmm Sammy? You back on the demon blood again?" Dean asked cruelly.

Sam's face hardened with his accusing words and his eyes flashed with anger when he saw the coldness and lack of feelings in Dean's eyes.

"I don't need demon blood to use my powers." he stated hauntingly in a low voice.

"So you never really lost them, just kept them hidden from me?"

"When I did the trials...I thought it purified me and took then away, but they were still there locked away in my mind. I haven't had a reason to access them until now."

"Don't try using them on me again or...I'll have to stop you." Dean said sternly staring hard into Sam's eyes.

"Like what you did to Cas? You could of killed him you know that right?" Sam blurred out madly, barely able to contain his rage. "He's human right now and doesn't have any angel grace to protect him."

"I told him to stay out of my way." Dean grunted back not seeming concerned with his actions.

"That's not the point Dean...Can't you see how you're changing? The Mark is doing something to you."

"I'm fine." Dean huffed. "Where are you on finding Metatron?"

"No new leads. Where's the Blade?"

"Safe." Dean answered bluntly.

"It would probably be a good idea to lock it up..."

"I said it's safe, that's all you need to know." he said glaring at Sam and daring him to challenge what he said. "We need to put all our efforts in finding that bastard so I can take him out."

"He has the angel tablet which makes him that much stronger. You might not be able to do that, even with the Mark."

"Oh I'll take him out, don't worry about that." Dean said with certainty, getting up from the table to leave. "I'm going to be running the show from now on, so we'll do this my way. You got that?"

"I think we both want the same thing bro, why are we fighting?" Sam pleaded throwing his arms out in disgust. "I'm worried about you is all Dean. I just think it would be better if we kept the Blade locked away until...It is needed."

"No." Dean stated plainly and clearly leaving no room for argument as he stared Sam down daring him to contradict him.

"You want something to eat?" Sam asked knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Dean. He just wished he would give him the Blade knowing the Mark's influence was that much stronger with the Blade in hand.

"No, I'm going out." Dean said heading down the hall to his bedroom to retrieve the Blade. He knew his brother and wasn't about to leave it where Sam might find it. He got his jacket and used a knife to fix it so he could carry the Blade and have easy access to it. Dean headed for the garage deciding he'd head into town and get something to eat. He didn't want to deal with Sam's annoying complaining any longer. The more he heard him talk, the more he wanted to drive the Blade into his body and end him. What tiny piece of humanity that was left in Dean, was all that kept him from killing his brother right now.

 **spn**

Sam grunted in frustration as he watched his brother leave. He was sure he had the Blade with him, but headed to his bedroom to check anyway. He stood in the doorway to his brother's room and let his eyes roam over the contents. He saw discarded clothes lying in the floor, a half eaten sandwich sitting on the desk, books and papers scattered around and a half bottle of whiskey lay near the bed among the empty beer cans. He let out a slow breath and stepped further into the room. Sam looked in the closet, moving things on the shelf but didn't see a likely place that Dean would put it. He moved on to the bed, running his hand under both pillows and the mattress with no results. He looked in the nightstand and desk before stopping in the middle of the room to slowly turn completely around. He checked to be sure his search wasn't noticeable and headed back to the kitchen. Sam was going to fix Cas some soup, hoping it would make him feel better. He wasn't going to stop looking for a way to remove the Mark from his brother. So far his search had not turned up much except the Biblical story of brother killing brother, Cain killing Abel and God placing a mark on Cain, but there wasn't much else. He had searched the internet and the archives of the Men of Letters to no avail. He didn't know if his brother was lost to him or not, but he was not going to give up hope. Their wildcard was Charlie and her search for The Book of the Damned. Somehow, someway he was going to save his brother...No matter the cost...Even if it was his own life. He would never give up his search for a cure...He had to have faith and hold strong to his beliefs to see this through and save his brother.

 **THE END**


End file.
